


The Start of Something New?

by Amalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalfoy/pseuds/Amalfoy
Summary: It started as a dare...but maybe it could be more?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	The Start of Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: New Year, New _______  
> Character: A member of the Order  
> Item: Fish  
> Word Maximum: 1500

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Peter asked questioningly, looking at the gray, muddy liquid in the container Sirius was holding. 

"Ehh, like 83%!" Sirius said, giving him a container. 

"Come on, wormtail! You have to do it. It's a dare! Right, Moony?" James shouted over at Remus, who was minding his own business, pretending not to notice what was going on. 

"Sure, James," Remus said with a smirk without looking up from his book. 

With a gulp, Peter nodded and drank the vile concoction. Nothing happened at first. Then he started to feel a tingling sensation take over his whole body and a sudden lack of oxygen. Peter’s face turned to horror as he darted to the lake. 

"You think he’s actually going to do it?" Sirius asked James as they watched their friend turn into a fish.

"Only one way to find out," James replied with a smirk, holding out a little container of gillyweed. Taking some, they both headed into the water and waited to transform. 

* * *

"Here, fishy fishy," Peter said with the most confidence he could muster. He can't believe this was his dare. "I mean of all things...maybe I can just pretend..." turning around, he saw James and Sirius coming his way. "What?! Why couldn't I have just done that? Seems better than being a fish...and safer too." 

"Because wormtail, where's the fun in that?" Sirius laughed 

"There it is!" James exclaimed, pointing at the giant squid. "You know what to do, wormtail."   
With a little wag of his fin, Peter headed over to the giant squid.

"Um, hello, I'm um, I’m P-Peter. N-nice to m-meet you," Peter said to the squid holding out a fin." The squid stared at fish Peter. Licking its lips, the squid slowly moved towards Peter, reaching out at him. "P-please don't eat m-me," Peter squeaked at the squid. The giant squid picked up Peter holding him up to its eye. 

"Hello, what is your name? My name is Cal, short for Calamari. Are you a friend of Hagids?" 

"You can understand me?" Peter said, relaxing a little.

"Of course, I can. You are a fish, after all, are you not?"

"N-not exactly..."

"How not? You look like a fish?" Cal said, confused. 

"My friends gave me this potion that turned me into a fish," Peter replied, embarrassed. 

"Oh, how come?"

"My friends dared me to...to...kiss you" Peter looked away, blushing.

"You're kind of cute," Cal said, making peter look at him again.

"W-what?" 

"I said you were cute."

"Y-you think I-I'm cute?!" 

"Yes"

"So does that mean I can kiss you and you won't eat me?"

"Yes, and I wasn't going to eat you. I only eat plants. I don't like the taste of fish."

With that, Peter swam up to the squid's cheek and gave Cal a smooch. James and Sirius looked astonished at the scene unfolding in front of them. Did that really just happen? Did Peter actually go through with it? 

"We should probably head back up. I think the gillyweed is starting to wear off." 

"Yeah, good idea. Peter's coming back," Sirius said, pointing over at the fish swimming at them at full speed. As Peter was swimming back to them, the potion started wearing off. Once they reached land, they were all back to normal.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" James said, slapping Peter on the back. 

"Yeah, me either," Peter said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you three done now? We are going to be late for curfew," Remus said with a smirk.

"Yes, Moooomy," Sirius said, dragging out the name. Remus smiled at Sirius shaking his head.

"Moomy?" Remus asked Sirius, amused at the play on his nickname.

"Yes, you act like a mother. You get a motherly name," Sirius said, turning around to start walking back to the castle. 

"Well, I know what the next dare is going to be..." James thought to himself, looking at his two best friends who were hopelessly in love. As they were walking back to the castle, a splashing noise came from the lake. Turning around, they saw the squid waving goodbye to them. Peter couldn't help but smile. Maybe he would find a way to change his animagus form to something a bit more... _useful_.


End file.
